Ligações Transientes e Resistentes
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: De um lado aquele que, por um dia ter conhecido o amor aprendeu a odiar. Do outro, aquele que só aprendeu a amar por um dia ter sido odiado. SasuNaru
1. Capítulo 1:

Fanfiction: Ligações Transientes e Resistentes

Sinopse: De um lado aquele que, por um dia ter conhecido o amor aprendeu a odiar.

Do outro, aquele que só aprendeu a amar por um dia ter sido odiado.

Está fanfiction foi a vencedora da enquete no meu blog que teve fim no dia 20/06/2009. Venceu sobre a fic concorrente "Sacrifice on Behalf on the Second Love" que é uma fanfiction KakaNaru que logo será postada também.

A arte digital da capa, esboço a mão, vetorização e digitalização foi feito por mim, o desenho me pertence e pode ser encontrado na minha conta do DdeviantArt para a visualização completa e em alta qualidade neste endereço: http: / / iara-chan. deviantart. com / art / Transient – and – Resistant - 150729941 (retire os espaços).

Espero que gostem da fanfiction!

**Introdução:**

- O shinobi nunca mostra as suas emoções.

Um shinobi não deve demonstrar seus sentimentos

- O shinobi e uma ferramenta de batalha, nada mais.

O shinobi é só uma ferramenta de batalha, que deve proteger a sua vila.

- O shinobi deve suportar o fardo que lhe colocam em cima.

Um shinobi sempre suporta as difíceis situações sobre as quais ele é imposto.

- O shinobi tem como missão de vida servir a sua vila.

Um shinobi deve servir a sua vila, mesmo que pra isso ele tenha que dar a sua vida.

- O shinobi tem como prioridade acabar as suas missões.

O shinobi deve sempre concluir as suas missões.

-O shinobi sabe quando desistir, por muito que lhe custe.

Um shinobi sabe quando ele deve desistir, por mais difícil que seja.

- O shinobi não implora pela vida, antes morre com orgulho.

Um shinobi não deve implorar por sua vida, um shinobi morre sem se submeter-se ao inimigo.

- O shinobi só e humano depois de ser shinobi.

Um shinobi so é humano após ele ser um shinobi

- Princípio de Moral de um shinobi: Aquele que não cumpre as regras base de um shinobi, não presta. Mas aquele que não ajuda os seus camaradas, não presta para nada.

Aqueles que não obedecem as regras são um lixo, mais aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são um lixo pior ainda.

**Capítulo 1: O Shinobi Nunca Mostra as Suas Emoções**

Estava exausto, mas mesmo assim corria, pois estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, tinha derrotado Pain e salvado o vilarejo de Konohagakure novamente... Ele imaginava os moradores da vila o saudando quando chegasse, estava tão feliz! Finalmente alcançaria seu merecido reconhecimento... Ou não...

Deteve-se automaticamente. Como fora ingênuo? Por um breve momento ele se iludiu, pensando que seria recebido como um herói pelos aldeões, por ter sido o mais forte, por ter derrotado e mostrado a Pain que ele estava errado e assim salvando todos aqueles que tinham sido mortos.

Mas lembrou-se que as coisas nunca foram fáceis para ele e seu reconhecimento não viria facilmente. Iria ser culpado por todos, pois Pain foi até Konoha para caçá-lo em primeiro lugar, e foi por sua culpa que a aldeia tinha sofrido os atuais eventos e todos iriam odiá-lo mais ainda por isso, por ter sido a causa da vila ter sido destruída.

Ele encostou-se em uma árvore, estava tão cansado... O orgulho que estava sentindo de si mesmo tinha se esvaído o deixando ainda mais exausto... Naruto apertou o tronco da árvore com os dedos, ferindo sua mão e destruindo a casca da planta, querendo dissipar um pouco da sua frustração. Temia voltar para a aldeia e ver o ódio no olhar de todos... Estava cansado do ódio...

- A culpa foi minha... – Ele falou para si mesmo deixando sua mão sangrenta despencar ao lado de seu corpo enquanto sentia a culpa penetrar em seu coração. – Todos irão me...

- Odiar!

Naruto ficou tenso ao ouvir aquela voz complementar sua frase pelas suas costas. Tremeu levemente antes de se colocar em posição de batalha e encarar o homem. - Você é...

- Um bom garoto! - disse o outro gargalhando com a cara de incredulidade de Naruto. - Não faça esta cara jinchuuriki, Tobi não gosta.

- Tobi? - Naruto falou acordando de repente e encarando o Sharingan pelo buraco da máscara do Akatsuki. - Não tente me enganar! Você é o tal do Uchiha Madara que a Kyuubi e meu outo-chan falaram! VOCÊ É O CULPADO DE TUDO, DA KYUUBI TER ATACADO A ALDEIA, DOS MEUS PAIS TEREM MORRIDO E EU TER SIDO AMALDIÇOADO COM O SELAMENTO DESTA BESTA EM MIM! TUDO É SUA CULPA!

Naruto gritava enquanto lágrimas de raiva fugiam de seus olhos e ao sentir a adrenalina gritar em seu organismo, ele correu cegamente tentando acertar o mais velho que se movimentou velozmente e chutou o estômago do jovem, o jogando contra a árvore. O jinchuuriki já estava tão esgotado que quando sentiu suas costas baterem com força na árvore, quase perdera a consciência, ficando desnorteado enquanto respirava com dificuldade tentando manter-se acordado. Madara caminhou lentamente até o garoto sem forças, se agachou ao seu lado e agarrou o colarinho de sua jaqueta.

- Escute garoto, não vou negar que é forte, mas não é o bastante para me derrotar, além disso, você não tem chakra nem mesmo para ficar de pé! - ele ergueu um pouco mais o garoto com a intenção de mostrá-lo o quão fraco se encontrava pondo-o de pé e Naruto sentia suas pernas tremerem sem firmeza para sustentar seu corpo, deixou-se cair aos pés de Madara. - Eu vou levá-lo e roubar o Bijuu que você tem aqui...

O homem mascarado deslizou sua mão por debaixo da blusa e alisou o local que ele supôs ter um selo. Naruto lutou para tentar se soltar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que o outro homem o prendesse mais de encontro a árvore.

- EU NÃO IREI COM VOCÊ, NÃO ENTREGAREI A KYUUBI PARA QUE VOCÊ DESTRUA KONOHA! ME SOLTE! - Naruto gritava com todas as suas forças enquanto tentava se desvencilhar. - AINDA TENHO QUE SALVAR SASUKE E ME TORNAR HOKAGE!

- Sasuke é? - Madara lhe deu um sorriso desdenhoso antes de continuar. - Ele não quer ser salvo rapaz, ele está conosco, a procura dos Bijuus.

- MENTIRA! - Naruto gritou ao sentir o sangue subir para a sua cabeça. - Ele não faria isto, ele...

- Ele o que? - Perguntou ao ver como a voz do garoto sumia tentando justificar as atitudes de Sasuke. - Você sabe o que ele quer em troca?

Naruto continuou a encará-lo esperando pela resposta que não tinha.

- Mais poder. Ele aceitou se unir a nossa organização em troca do Bijuu que está dentro de ti. - Madara não podia negar que estava se divertindo com a situação. - Você luta tanto por Sasuke, mas ele parece não se importar, provavelmente deve te odiar, pois Sasuke sabe que você é o hospedeiro da Kyuubi e sabe que para tê-la, você teria de morrer.

- Mentira... Isto é... - Naruto murmurava enquanto as lágrimas começavam a lavar sua face, tentando não levar a sério as palavras do outro homem. - Você está tentando me enganar... Sasuke não faria...

- Você está tentando acreditar nisto não é? Eu não preciso de te enganar para capturá-lo, ou melhor, de qualquer forma, você já foi.

- O que ele quer com isto? - perguntou o garoto sem se importar com sua atual situação.

- Se vingar de Konoha, provavelmente você não sabe, mas Itachi sempre visou a segurança da vila, o clã Uchiha era considerado um risco para Konoha, por isto, Itachi aniquilou o clã e usou uma desculpa tola sobre "vingança" para persuadir seu irmão ficar mais forte para continuar seu trabalho e proteger a vila, mas Sasuke quer se vingar de Konoha por ter usado Itachi.

Naruto processou cada palavra vagarosamente, se surpreendendo com o que lhe era dito. O pânico estava querendo tomar posse de sua mente, ele não sabia mais o que fazer, nem por ele e nem por Sasuke.

- Por que está me contando isto? – o loiro perguntou cansado.

- Por quê? Eu poderia te levar para a Akatsuki e apenas retirar a Kyuubi, mas... - o homem deixou uma risada baixa escapar de seus lábios. - Seria um desperdício matá-lo. Assisti sua luta com Pain, vi como você o derrotou... E Tenho uma proposta...

- Pro-proposta?

- Garoto, você ainda não é o que consideramos um Shinobi. Nós precisamos de alguém forte na nossa organização. Estou te oferecendo a oportunidade de se juntar a nós e ser treinado para se tornar o que chamamos de "Projeto Shinobi", você seria treinado e passaria por alguns aperfeiçoamentos para se tornar uma arma perfeita.

- E o que eu ganharia com isto? Até agora não vejo nenhuma vantagem. - Naruto disse tomando o cuidado de ser atencioso a cada palavra dita por aquele homem, não seria enganado.

- Você ficaria do lado do seu precioso Sasuke. - O Uchiha se aproximou encarando intensamente aqueles olhos azuis. - Você não tem escolha, ou é isto ou morrerá.

- Eu não vou com você. - Naruto disse decidido afastando o outro.

- Certo, então volte para a sua aldeiazinha. Volte para os braços dos aldeões que o esperam ansiosos para te linchar.

Madara assistiu os olhos cansados do garoto se entristecerem, por enquanto tudo que planejou saía da forma que planejara. O garoto estava se entregando. Ele observou o loiro se levantar apoiando na árvore e encará-lo por um breve momento, ainda pensando no que deveria fazer.

- Você disse que ficarei com Sasuke, não é mesmo? Explique-se. - disse Naruto exausto após estudar a proposta.

- Quando você estiver pronto, você será... Como eu posso dizer... Um tipo diferente de guarda costa. - ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara. - E eu tenho que cumprir também a minha parte do acordo, prometi a Sasuke que ele teria a Kyuubi, então eu o darei.

- Mas Sasuke me odeia, eu não posso conviver com isto. - Naruto fechou seus olhos se lembrando da última vez que encarou aqueles olhos ônix frios, vendo todo o ódio que o moreno sentia por ele... "Me dói tanto..." Pensou erguendo a mão em direção ao coração e reabrindo os olhos. - Tenho uma condição, faço qualquer coisa, desde que eu não tenha que ver o ódio nos olhos dele e que Konoha não seja tocada...

- Impossível! - Madara começou a gargalhar. - Aquele cara vive de ódio, a única forma seria só se você ficasse cego garoto. Agora enquanto a Konoha, eu posso ver o que posso fazer para manter Sasuke longe dela.

- Certo. - disse Naruto e logo após perdendo a consciência causada pela exaustão.

Madara o amparou e o colocou sobre seu ombro, deu uma olhada na região em volta para verificar se estava tudo certo e partiu carregando o jinchuuriki sorrindo por debaixo de sua máscara, pois tudo estava indo como queria.

Ele tinha visto a luta, viu movimentos perfeitos do loiro, e ele queria isto para si, queria suas técnicas e ele iria obter. Esta era a forma que tinha para aperfeiçoar seus planos e obter uma nova luz.

~.~.~.~

Fora jogado em sua cela como lixo. Estava drenado e sentia todos os seus músculos gritarem de dor, tinha acabado de ser liberado do laboratório, aonde ele era submetido a suprema dor para ser acostumado a torturas, tentavam domesticar seu sistema nervoso para que a dor não o afetasse.

Já tinham se passado oito meses, tempo em que ele foi treinado desumanamente e foi rato de laboratório para diversas experiências para ser aquilo que eles chamam de "Projeto Shinobi", imune a dor, sem sentimentos e submisso.

Naruto se encolheu no canto da cela apoiando suas costas na parede gelada. Estava exausto, queria dormir, mas havia algo mais importante que teria de fazer antes. Sabia que seu tempo como mero prisioneiro estava para acabar e se tornar "a arma" em breve. Tinha de terminar o jutsu... O qual estava trabalhando desde que aceitou o acordo de Madara, só suportaria ficar ao lado de Sasuke se não visse o ódio que outro sentia de si, contido nos orbes negros do moreno.

Com toda a sua determinação, ele sentou-se em posição de lótus, fechou os olhos e reunindo o pouco de chakra que ainda possuía, fez alguns ins para logo dois selos em formato de estrelas de quatro pontas azuis aparecerem sobre cada lado de suas córneas e desaparecer em seguida fazendo-o cair exausto ao chão.

"Eu consegui?" Ele pensou um pouco receoso com o resultado e ainda caído ao chão, ele abriu seus olhos lentamente para encarar a imagem da cela escura. "Não ainda, terei que tentar mais vezes." Suspirando ele voltou a posição inicial para recomeçar o jutsu lutando contra o cansaço.

~.~.~.~

Todos da ala sul podiam ouvir gritos vindo do laboratório de testes. Naruto estava suspenso no ar por correntes que disparavam descargas elétricas por todo seu corpo. Cada músculo de seu corpo se contraia em dor, sua garganta doía de tanto gritar e sua mente já tinha se desligado, mesmo que fosse obrigado a ficar consciente.

- Aumente a descarga em seis vezes, Madara-sama disse para não pegar leve com ele hoje. – falou um dos pesquisadores da sala para seu colega.

- Certo.

O loiro foi tirado de seu estado catatônico ao sentir cada nervo de seu corpo se contrair, sentia que sua pele estava preste a abandonar seu corpo em revolta, seus olhos queimavam com angustia e seu corpo se contorcia incontrolavelmente.

"Deus, faça isso parar..." ele implorava em seus pensamentos. Não agüentando mais, ele abriu seus olhos e cerrou seus dentes, se concentrou em algo que estava em sua mente... Alguma coisa que ele encontrou lá... Os olhos de Sasuke... O ódio que tanto temia...

A dor da corrente elétrica latejava, passou a se concentrar em suas córneas e ele sentia o alívio em seus músculos. E de repente, o loiro apagou.

~~.~~

- Madara-sama! – um dos pesquisadores correu até o Uchiha. – Tem algo errado com o garoto.

- O que é? Ele liberou a Kyuubi? – perguntou ele sem demonstrar interesse.

- Não, mas acho melhor nos acompanhar até sua cela.

- Espero que não esteja me fazendo perder tempo. – disse em um tom perigoso fazendo o outro vacilar.

O pesquisador deixou seu mestre nas masmorras e o Uchiha foi até a cela do garoto e sentiu sua ira ao olhar o estado do loiro.

Naruto estava com seus olhos azuis desfocados, sentado inocentemente no canto da cela.

Ele entrou na cela e puxou o garoto pela gola de sua blusa.

- O que você pensa que fez? – perguntou ele sacudindo Naruto. – Você está cego! Tornou-se inútil.

- Não, eu ainda posso lutar... – Naruto recebeu um soco duro em seu rosto que o fez cair.

- Oh, é mesmo? Inválido desta forma? Me diz garoto, o que você estava querendo com isso?

- A minha parte do acordo... Não quero ver os olhos de Sasuke... Eu não posso... – disse se encolhendo.

- Então você diz que pode lutar assim né? Veremos, você terá estes últimos meses para treinar, caso fracassar, será morto e sua aldeiazinha destruída. – ele puxou os cabelos de Naruto fazendo se levantar novamente e o jogou contra as grades da cela. – Fui claro?

- Sim, Madara-sama. – disse Naruto sabendo o que estava preste a vir.

- Agora a parte que você mais gosta. – ele fez Naruto se segurar na grade e arriou suas calças. – A sua punição.

Ele desfez o nó da calça de Naruto deixando-as caírem no chão. Passou suas mãos pelas nádegas de Naruto e as abriu introduzindo seu membro sem nenhum cuidado dentro do loiro.

Naruto apenas segurava as grades como uma tábua de salvação pedindo para que tudo acabasse logo, para que ele se entregasse para os braços de Morfeu.

~~~.~~~

- Sasuke, eu tenho um presente para você. – Mandara disse se encontrando com o outro Uchiha na sala de reuniões da Akatsuki. – É algo para te ajudar nas batalhas, você não precisará lutar...

- E o que seria? – perguntou Sasuke com um leve interesse.

- Seria a arma mais perfeita que essa organizou criou. Ele é exatamente o que um shinobi deveria ser, acho que você vai achar divertido. – respondeu dando um sorriso por debaixo de sua máscara.

Tudo foi rápido demais para Sasuke ver com seus olhos, ele paralisou ao sentir uma Kunai em sua garganta enquanto encarava o homem que usava um manto igual a da Akatsuki, porém a cor do manto era vermelha e as nuvens negras.

- Este Sasuke, é seu novo companheiro nas suas missões, o "Projeto Shinobi" receberá apenas as suas ordens, o único acima de você para ditar ordens a ele sou eu.

- Abaixe a arma. – Sasuke ordenou e como foi lhe foi ordenado, o homem obedeceu. O Uchiha mais novo continuou a observá-lo e lhe deu mais uma ordem. – Abaixe o seu capuz.

Da mesma forma que antes ele obedeceu sem hesitar e Sasuke não pode esconder seu choque.

~~.~~

**Uma nova fic que estava prometida para ser postada a muito tempo. Espero que gostem e comentem caro leitores!**

**Eu também postei uma fic nova SaiNaru, o nome é Modele e gostaria que quem se interessa pelo casal dar uma olhadinha e comentar se possível!**

**See ya baby! **


	2. Capítulo 2:

**Bem, aqui está a atualização.**

**Este capítulo é bem simples, mas os próximos serão "agitados" **

**Capítulo betado pela AnjoSetsuna!**

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram!**

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2: O shinobi é uma ferramenta de batalha, nada mais**

.

.

- O que achou? – perguntou Madara ficando de frente para Naruto, pegando-o pelo queixo.

Sasuke não respondeu, estava analisando seu ex-colega de time com cuidado, se esforçando para não demonstrar a sua surpresa.

"Por Deus! O que o Dobe faz aqui?" – pensou Sasuke tentando manter a todo o custo a sua frieza diante daquele homem.

- Ele foi treinado para ser bem obediente... Então se você não der nenhuma ordem, ele não irá fazer nada... Se você morrer, ele também irá... – Madara puxou o braço esquerdo do loiro deixando-o esticado na horizontal e levantou a manga de sua capa. – Ele é imune a dor causada por qualquer ferimento.

O Uchiha mais velho pegou uma Kunai e fez um corte profundo vagarosamente pelo braço de Naruto, que não demonstrou sentir nada, como se estivesse morto.

- E também se cura rápido. – disse e no mesmo momento a ferida se fechou. - Nós mexemos um pouco em seu sistema imunológico para que tudo isso fosse possível, tome conta de seu novo brinquedo.

- O que tem de errado com os olhos dele? – perguntou Sasuke observando atentamente os orbes azuis vazios, sentindo uma sensação desagradável, era como se Naruto não estivesse ali, era como se aquilo fosse apenas um fantoche sem vida e que as cordas que o controlava estava sendo passada para ele agora. – Eu não vou ser babá de um inválido. – disse arriscando para ver se roubaria alguma reação do loiro, mas se decepcionou, Naruto continuou impassível.

- Ele está cego, mas acredite em mim, ele não tem nada de inválido. – Madara então se levantou e saiu da sala, mas antes de fechar a porta atrás de si deixou um recado para Sasuke. – Não o subestime...

Sasuke ficou ali avaliando a situação, encarando o rosto inexpressível do loiro, se perguntando o que teria acontecido para ele estar ali daquela forma.

- Vamos para o quarto. – disse por fim se levantando e indo para o quarto sendo seguido por Naruto.

Sasuke adentrou o lugar e começou a se trocar para dormir, quando finalmente terminou de vestir seu pijama, ele olhou e direção ao loiro que estava de pé, dentro do aposento sem fazer nada.

"Será que ele não precisa dormir?" – pensou confuso se perguntando até aonde Naruto continuava humano enquanto se acomodava em sua cama. – Hei Dobe, se troque e vá dormir!

Sasuke não se importou de deixar transparecer a sua surpresa, Naruto foi em direção a cama e começou a se aprontar para se deitar.

"Ele respondeu quando eu o chamei de Dobe?" – isso foi o que mais o assombrou. Sasuke observava atentamente o loiro enquanto cumpria a ordem que acabou de dar.

Naruto retirou a capa vermelha da Akatsuki, dobrando-a colocando cuidadosamente sobre um pequeno baú no pé de sua cama. O Uchiha observava a quantidade de armas que Naruto possuía.

O loiro tinha em seu cinto dependurado do lado direito uma chakram e na parte traseira dois coldres de kunais, e entre as duas uma mochila que logo ele deduziu que deveria ter algumas senbons sobressalentes e veneno, pois Naruto retirou duas luvas de suas mãos que possuíam meia dúzia de agulhas-nin em cada uma.

Em seu calcanhar tinha algumas kunais escondidas sobre a calça, e em cada uma de suas coxas tinham dois pequenos contêineres de churikens.

Depois que ele tirou todas as suas armas escondidas em seu corpo sobre o olhar atento de Sasuke, ele retirou sua blusa ficando apenas de calças e se deitou na cama.

Sasuke estava alheio em pensamentos, Naruto tinha se tornado uma arma muito perigosa, mas o que o mais o chocava era seu modo de agir, será que seu amigo ainda existia por trás daqueles olhos sem vida?

Sentia-se um fracassado agora, ele tinha tentando sacrificar aquele laço antes para protegê-lo e seguir seu caminho de ódio a procura de vingança, mas depois de tudo que descobriu, sobre a verdade sobre o clã tudo tinha mudado, ele queria ver Konoha destruída agora, mas não tinha certeza sobre o que desejava sobre Naruto.

Seus planos eram usar Madara e o poder que ele o oferecia para se vingar o sacrifício de Itachi e fazer com que Konoha pagasse na mesma moeda.

Ele sempre soubera que um dia iriam extrair a Kyuubi, e que provavelmente Naruto morreria, mas ele tentava não pensar muito sobre isso, mas as coisas aconteceram de forma diferente, a Kyuubi tinha sido entregue a ele, porém ele teria que conviver com _aquilo_... Naruto, ele estava ali agora, ou melhor, provavelmente já estava morto, pois o que ele via era apenas um casco vazio...

Ele queria ver a luz naquele olhar novamente...

Porém parecia que Naruto tinha desistido.

Será que todos os seus dias seriam assim? Sendo obrigado a conviver com um boneco da pessoa que mais amou em sua vida? Uma pessoa totalmente dependente dele e que estava ali apenas para lhe obedecer e lhe servir como uma arma?

Um Shinobi... Agora ele estava se arrependendo de ter caçoado tantas vezes dele, o chamando de criança, dizendo que ele nunca seria um bom ninja...

"Espere... Será que ele se tornou nisso... por minha causa?" – se perguntou com medo da resposta, sabia que as chances do loiro ter sido apanhado enquanto corria atrás dele serem grandes, mas Sasuke sabia que Naruto não iria aceitar estar nessa situação... Tão quebrado...

Não! Definitivamente ele não estava quebrado, na linguagem shinobi, Naruto era como uma arma nova, e como ninja, ele estava perfeito, mas como humano...

"Será que após todos os meus esforços para quebrar a nossa ligação, você conseguiu fazê-lo por mim Naruto?" – ele riu com amargura no silêncio do quarto enquanto observava o loiro dormir.

Sem ter consciência do que fazia ele se levantou e se sentou na beirada da cama de Naruto ao lado dele, enquanto continuava alheio aos pensamentos.

Suas mãos se enterraram nas madeixas loiras afastando-as do semblante do seu novo escravo, ele observou um desenho de uma pequena estrela azul de quatro pontas sobre suas têmporas.

- Você não é o Dobe... – disse se levantando e voltando para a cama.

* * *

Será que ele não podia perceber que doía? Ele não queria fazer isso, ele sofreu muito, mas não quebraria na frente do outro, iria permanecer sã, pois enquanto pudesse manter a vila segura ele se sentiria bem.

Não poderia deixar Madara botar as mãos em Sasuke, ele suspeitava das ações daquele homem. Era como se tudo fosse um jogo, ele e Sasuke eram peças importantes para seus objetivos, sabia que teria que descobrir o mais rápido possível e bolar uma estratégia, o problema, é que ele não poderia quebrar o acordo que tinha feito com Madara.

Até quando ele iria conseguir manter todos protegidos? Como ele poderia escapar disso sem que sua vila fosse destruída e ambos mortos? Será que Sasuke não percebia que Madara não queria nada além de usá-lo?

_- O que tem de errado com os olhos dele? _– por um momento, uma chama se acendeu dentro de seu coração, Sasuke se importava?_ – Eu não vou ser babá de um inválido._

Isso doeu muito...

Mas ele teria que aprender a lidar com aquele Sasuke, pois há muito tempo ele descobriu que o gennin de olhos ônix que tinha conhecido, tinha se entregue a escuridão...

Então, lembrar do treinamento, não é mesmo? Esqueça tudo, esqueça as pessoas ao seu redor, mantenha-se alerta ao perigo que o rodeia, não dê ouvidos a nada, apenas escute as ordens que forem ditadas, não faça nada porque lhe convém, e sim porque seu mestre ordenou e não viva para si mesmo e sim para seu mestre...

A ordem de Sasuke era a única coisa que deveria dar ouvidos, não havia como não obedecer, era algo que tinham implantado em sua mente, só existia dois casos que sua mente se libertaria, se morresse o protegendo ou se seu mestre o libertasse com seu amor... Mas isso não aconteceria, Sasuke nunca iria lhe dar amor, nunca seria livre.

Por sorte, eles conseguiram o manipular para obedecer apenas a um mestre, e assim as ordens de Sasuke seriam lei, as de Madara seriam sua obrigação.

Sua cegueira não o ajudou nos últimos meses, ele nunca tinha enfrentado o pânico como havia feito ultimamente em toda a sua vida. E manipular seu chakra para enxergar por ele não tinha sido um desafio menos fácil.

Para seu espanto, ele sentiu alguém se aproximar de sua cama, se pôs em alerta, mesmo sendo Sasuke que estava sorrateiramente se sentando ao seu lado. "O que ele quer?".

De repente ele sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos enquanto fingia dormir.

- Você não é o Dobe... – "O que ele quis dizer?"

O loiro sentiu o peso em sua cama se desfazer e continuou a sentir os movimentos do moreno voltando para a cama um tanto inquieto.

**

* * *

**

**Status da fanfiction: **

_Quero agradecer a _**Ana Machado, Uchiha-Math, minimini-san, Lady Yuraa e Doris Black**_ que comentaram o último capítulo!_

_Esta fanfiction está nos __**favoritos**__ de __**5 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**3**__** comentaram (U**_**chiha-Math**, **Lady Yuraa** e **Doris Black**_)._

_Também está no __**alerta de 1 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**1 comentou (**_**Lady Yuraa**_)._

_Ok, estou a fazer este quadrinho para dar credibilidade para as pessoas que comentam, pois elas entendem o tempo que gasto escrevendo isso e sabem que uma escritora dedicada gosta de saber o que pensam sobre sua estória. XD_

_Eu prefiro que minha fic seja comentada do que ser adicionada nos favoritos sem justificativa, eu preciso dos comentários para saber se o que escrevi está correto, se não tem erro temporal, se não existe erros como aqueles que você faz um personagem fazer coisas que não encaixa ou algo erronho (não falo de erro gramatical aqui, falo como, eu falo que Naruto foi ao banheiro com Shino, mas a fala seguinte indica que é Sasuke que está com ele, entenderam?)... Isso tudo eu posso descobrir com um simples comentário em que a pessoa que leu me indique o erro, também me fale se a estória estáatingindo suas expectativas, se existe algo que acha que deve acontecer... Coisas como essas fazem o autor melhorar o que escreve, não tenham medo, Iara-chan não morde XD _

**

* * *

**

**Ai está, como falei, é sem muita ação, mas os próximos hehehe**

**Obrigado por terem lido!**

**Espero reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 3:

Peço desculpa pela demora,mas não vou negar que ainda me sinto chateada com o povo daqui apesar de me sintir vingada hohoho

Mas acho injusto com aqueles que acompanhavam verdadeiramente as minhas historias, estou voltando para aqueles que merecem, os outros, bem, vivam com a conciencia pesada, pois a minha está numa boa!

**Capítulo 3:**

**O shinobi deve suportar o fardo que lhe colocam em cima.**

Observar...

Era isso que o jovem Uchiha fazia dedicadamente nós últimos meses com o loiro. Apenas o observava... Estava atento a qualquer movimento que este fizesse como se esperasse por algo. Mas infelizmente para Sasuke, Naruto ainda mantinha a sua chama de determinação e não iria vacilar.

O louro estava sentado em sua cama com a coluna ereta enquanto limpava suas armas e afiava algumas lâminas, alheio ao mundo, como se existisse apenas ele e seus brinquedinhos mortais.

Do lado oposto do quarto o Uchiha tinha seu corpo tenso; seu dorso estava apoiado contra a parede e sentava-se em posição de lótus em sua cama, ele mantinha seus cotovelos apoiados sobre seus joelhos e apoiando seu queixo sobre suas mãos e o encarava sem nenhum recato.

Sasuke não ousou denominá-lo dobe novamente; e Naruto também passou a ter mais cuidado a não responder ao apelido, o louro admitia que errara na noite em que fora entregue a Sasuke ao responder ao seu antigo apelido que somente o Uchiha usava...

O olhar dele era tão intenso que o pobre louro tinha suas mãos tremendo levemente enquanto cuidava de seus pertences. Naruto estava usando de todo seu autocontrole para tentar manter-se lívido de todo aquele ar tenso, mas para sua sorte... Ou talvez não, o Uchiha não sabia lê-lo.

Naruto sentia, ele podia apalpar isso na atmosfera. Sasuke queria que ele falhasse, queria que ele demonstrasse estar ali, mas por quê? Seria para matá-lo? Seria para destratá-lo? Sasuke ainda queria magoá-lo? Será que ele estava frustrado por achar que Naruto estava morto?

Tantas perguntas... Mas mesmo que Sasuke estivesse esperando um pequeno deslize seu... Mesmo com o Sharingan, ele ainda era cego demais para poder vê-lo através de toda sua máscara de indiferença.

Cego... Irônico não?

Sem se aperceber, um minúsculo sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e ele pode sentir uma mudança súbita na postura de seu _mestre_.

Mas na mesma velocidade que o sorriso se formou, ele também desapareceu, e o loiro sentiu o desapontamento nas ondas de chakra de Sasuke.

* * *

Observar...

Nenhuma reação, nenhuma desde aquele dia em que o jinchuuriki tinha respondido quando o chamou de dobe.

Então ele passou a observar, fritava o dobe-que-não-era-dobe com seu olhar penetrante a espera do menor deslize do louro. Por vezes, ele acabava com uma forte dor de cabeça por manter o sharingan ativado durante todo o tempo só para observá-lo...

Mas por quê?

Madara ordenara Sasuke observar todos os movimentos do recipiente da Kyuubi para aprender toda a graciosidade da forma que aquele corpo se comportava.

Mas não era seu foco, ele usava a ordem como desculpa para _entender_.

Sentir-se ignorante sobre Naruto o fazia se sentir fraco, pois pela lei da natureza, o louro deveria ser sempre o mais fraco. Para piorar, ficar sem saber dizer quem estava no comando daquele corpo não contribuía muito para ajudá-lo a entender a situação que se encontrava.

Seria um corpo vazio? Seria uma lavagem cerebral? Será que Naruto ainda estava em algum lugar ali? Poderia ser a Kyuubi?

Isso era perigoso... O que Madara estaria planejando?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o bater na porta, e como se o Uchiha mais velho pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Madara adentrou no quarto sem esperar por uma resposta olhando diretamente para Naruto.

Sasuke sentiu um calafrio percorrer por sua coluna ao sentir o odor que se desprendia do corpo do homem mascarado que lhe lembrava muito de quando estava sendo treinado por Orochimaru... Um cheiro que sempre lhe dizia sobre o perigo...

- Sasuke, eu preciso do Naruto... – falou Madara sem tirar os olhos do Jinchuuriki que instantâneamente parou o que fazia e direcionou seu olhar cego para Sasuke.

- "Estranho..." – pensou consigo retribuindo o olhar de Naruto, observando que escondido na indiferença dos olhos sem luz do louro, continha algum tipo de sentimento que ele não pode identificar. – Para que?

- Não se esqueça que ele é um projeto_... Pesquisa_. – respondeu Madara impaciente.

- Vá... – disse Sasuke sem pensar muito. De qualquer modo, Madara era o líder.

Sasuke observou Naruto se levantar e seguir o homem sem pressa, como se tentasse adiar algo que era inevitável.

* * *

O cheiro lhe causava náuseas, ele podia sentir as intenções de Madara antes mesmo de entrar ao quarto.

E ele olhou para Sasuke, suplicando que ele negasse o que o Uchiha mais velho desejava, que apenas inventasse uma desculpa qualquer...

Mas suas preces não foram atendias, o garoto saiu do quarto em passos curtos seguindo o homem para fora do quarto.

Nem sequer pisara para fora do corredor e fora puxado pela gola de sua roupa e levado em direção ao quarto do outro.

Fora jogado duramente contra a porta, Madara esfregou o corpo dele ao seu, fazendo-o sentir a dureza do outro em sua virilha forçadamente; e como resposta Naruto apenas virou seu rosto como se não quisesse encarar a realidade, mas seu queixo foi puxado e ele sentiu os lábios do outro pressionar bruscamente os seus.

- Você sabe que não tem como fugir, você é meu... E eu farei contigo o que sentir vontade... – foram as palavras grossas que não precisavam ser ditas. Ele sabia do seu destino. Tinha assinado um contrato de escravidão sem direito a rescisão.

Naruto sentia nojo. Por tudo que ele tinha passado até o momento, esta era a coisa que ele mais odiava, além de nojo o fazia se sentir como lixo.

Quando finalmente entraram no quarto, o Uchiha arrancou as suas roupas de forma desleixada... Tocando-lhe de forma áspera. Seu corpo arrepiava em protesto e era nesses momentos que ele odiava ser cego, pois seu tato era incrivelmente apurado fazendo que tudo aquilo se tornasse pior do que o próprio inferno.

* * *

Ok, ele estava ficando preocupado... E estava odiando.

Não era como se ele amasse a companhia do louro, mas não tê-lo debaixo de sua asa após tanto tempo que passaram juntos o deixava incomodado.

Andando indiferente pelos corredores, Sasuke viu Madara sair do quarto e foi em sua direção sem hesitar.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou encarado friamente o Uchiha mais velho.

- Seu brinquedinho está descansado. Pode pegá-lo se desejar. – respondeu apontando para a porta a sua frente e Madara se afastou com um sorriso por debaixo de sua máscara.

Se perguntando o que Naruto estaria fazendo dentro do quarto do homem, ele adentrou no cômodo e sentiu seu estômago virar com a visão nada agradável de Naruto nu, deitado inconsciente de bruços sobre a cama.

Sasuke se aproximou mais, vendo que havia sêmen escorrendo com abundâncias de suas nádegas e que havia mais secreção espalhado por todo seu corpo misturado ao suor o que lhe dava uma aparência pegajosa.

Sem aguentar mais, ele vomitou no chão ao lado da cama, sentindo seus olhos queimarem com o sharingan rodando loucamente.

E sem querer pensar mais sobre o assunto, ele pegou a capa de Naruto que estava jogado ao chão e o enrolou no manto pegando-o no colo e saindo do quarto, passando sem olhar para o homem que esperava apoiado na parede no corredor.

Quando Sasuke entrou em seu quarto e de Naruto, a primeira coisa que fez foi levá-lo para o banheiro.

Limpá-lo antes que o louro acordasse, mas se ele quisesse saber se existia reação para este tipo de coisa, ele poderia apenas esperar e ver o momento em que Naruto acordasse.

Crueldade? Sim... Se existisse algo dentro daquele máquina construída para matar, com certeza teria sofrido o suficiente...

Então seguindo o seu plano inicial, ele o levou para o banheiro e depositou-o cuidadosamente dentro da banheira e ligou o chuveiro, sua melhor opção para limpá-lo de forma rápida e completa, não era o momento para apenas relaxar em uma banheira com água quentinha e óleos de banho, ele queria-o limpo!

Hesitante, o Uchiha ensaboou todo o corpo bronzeado, tirando toda aquela porcaria do corpo do outro, quase que carinhosamente.

Após obter um Naruto limpo e tendo a certeza de que quase puro novamente, ele o levou até o quarto e o deitou sobre a cama o cobrindo com um cobertor.

Suspirando, sentou-se no chão passando as mãos pelo cabelo de forma cansada, quase que desesperado.

O que estava acontecendo?

Ele sentia que a situação estava ficando fora de seu controle... E isso era extremamente perigoso...

- Naruto...

* * *

Quando Naruto acordou no dia seguinte, era como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Ele se levantou e se preparou para mais um dia de vida de um shinobi. Eles tiveram sua reunião matinal e pegaram uma missão de patrulha. Porém, quando estavam checando a fronteira do país do fogo, tiveram uma surpresa. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai e Yamato; as últimas pessoas no mundo que ambos desejavam ver.

Sasuke pode pegar no ar uma leve oscilação no chakra de Naruto antes de ambos se esconderam entre as árvores.

- "Ele... Os reconheceu?" – Sasuke estreitou os olhos encarando o lugar onde ele sabia que o louro tinha se escondido.

- Sasuke-kun? – A atenção de Sasuke se voltou para a dona da voz fina que o chamou. – Sei que está aí... Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke lançou um olhar cúmplice para Naruto e sussurrou ordens para ele esperar... Sabia que a presença ali de Naruto complicaria muito mais as coisas. Desceu da árvore que se encontrava e encarou o grupo sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de surpresa.

- Hum, então é verdade... – disse Kakashi analisando o manto da Akatsuki que Sasuke usava. – Não achei que iria recorrer a eles Sasuke...

- Kakashi... Creio que esteja ciente de meu objetivo já que sabem que estou na organização. Por isso, aconselho que saiam do meu caminho se não quiserem morrer antes da hora. – disse tentando pensar em uma alternativa para terminar tudo aquilo rápido antes que descobrissem a existência de seu parceiro.

- Aa... Uchiha Madara nos contou... Sabemos sobre Itachi, não estamos aqui querendo te levar de volta se é isso que te preocupa... – respondeu Kakashi estreitando os olhos analisando a situação com calma.

- Então? – perguntou Sasuke mantendo um tom perigosamente frio.

- Nós estamos aqui para eliminá-lo. – respondeu Yamato terminando com o suspense.

Naruto que estava ouvindo tudo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele se sentiu traído, ele achou que o desejo de levar Sasuke de volta era recíproco em sua equipe, até mesmo Sakura parecia determinada...

- Mas... – Kakashi continuou. – Podemos deixá-lo ir dessa vez, temos prioridades, e nesse momento a prioridade é encontrar Naruto que está desaparecido há aproximadamente dois anos. Acreditamos que você esteja ligado ao seu desaparecimento de alguma forma.

- Naruto né? – perguntou sorrindo de lado. Já estava estranhando tudo aquilo e por um momento, tinha passado a rápida idéia que eles não se importavam com o louro. – Eu não tenho informações sobre ele Kakashi...

O líder do grupo encarou o Uchiha, ele podia sentir outro chakra escondido entre as árvores, e ele poderia dizer que chegava a ser familiar... Ele sabia que Sasuke não estaria sozinho, Akatsukis andam em duplas, mas por que seu companheiro não tinha se revelado? Uma emboscada? Sem muita alternativa, ele correu em direção a Sasuke para fazer o outro Akatsuki se revelar e sem nenhuma surpresa, seu ataque fora defendido pelo outro, porém, seus olhos ficaram alargados pela surpresa...

- Naruto?

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e inte o proximo (pois sei que provavelmente não receberei reviews).


	4. Capítulo 4:

**Capítulo 4:**

**O shinobi tem como missão de vida servir a sua vila.**

**-** Naruto? – Kakashi encarou incrédulo o jovem rapaz a sua frente enquanto se afastava após o seu ataque ser defendido de forma precisa pelo louro.

Rapidamente analisou sua aparência, o adolescente hiperativo possuía postura de homem; mesmo que ainda fosse tão jovem; seus cabelos loiros tinham crescido fazendo-o lembrar mais ao seu pai... Era nostálgico, se não fosse pelo restante de sua observação.

Ele possuía uma capa da Akatsuki de cor diferenciada, capa vermelha com nuvens negras e seus olhos... Seu rosto estava vazio, assim como os gélidos orbes azuis que outrora foram de um azul elétrico.

Assim como Kakashi, os outros integrantes daquele time encaravam o loiro com perplexidade, procurando uma explicação lógica para sua recente ação e sua vestimenta.

- Na... Naruto? – disse Sakura ainda incerta dando um passo à frente, mas o movimento não foi recebido de bom grado pelo loiro, que reagiu erguendo uma kunai em modo defensivo ainda servindo de escudo humano para Sasuke. – Hei Naruto... Somos nós, não nos reconhece mais? Estávamos te procurando...

- Não adianta Sakura. – disse o Uchiha friamente para a única garota do grupo.

A med-nin tremia levemente angustiada. Após tanto tempo a sua procura, ele estava ali, parado em suas frentes reagindo como se fossem todos estranhos...

Oh não! Era o contrário, o único estranho dali era o Uzumaki que estava irreconhecível... Eles tinham que aceitar que tinha algo muito errado em tudo e eles tinham que começar a entender do que se tratava rápido.

Mas enquanto todo o grupo pensava em como poderiam desvendar os mistérios daquele encontro repentino, Uchiha Sasuke pensava como um bastardo, e para a infelicidade do grupo...

- Elimine-os! – ordenou Sasuke ao louro com um sorriso cínico enfeitando seu rosto. Pena que ele não tinha noção das proporções daquela ordem, e provavelmente não descobriria naquele dia.

As mãos do louro tremeram levemente debaixo da longa manga de sua capa não sendo percebido pelos outros e relutante, correu em direção aos seus antigos companheiros.

Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato e até mesmo Sai, estavam paralisados ao ver o louro vir em suas direções sem nem mesmo hesitar. Não foi uma surpresa que Naruto usasse sua técnica mais conhecida para atacá-los de uma só vez, e convocando Kage Bushins, ele foi para cima de seu ex-time que ainda estavam irresolutos.

- Hei Pinto Pequeno... Isso é uma maneira de dizer "olá" aos velhos amigos? – disse Sai com serenidade enquanto se defendia dos ataques mortais do louro.

* * *

Naruto sentia uma voz incômoda em sua mente o repreendendo por não estar obedecendo às ordens de seu mestre, mas ele não poderia machucá-los... Ele ia concertar as coisas, mas ele precisava de tempo... Tempo que ele sentia não possuir muito. E agora para piorar, ele estava enfrentando sua própria mente enquanto tentava levar suas pessoas preciosas para longe das vistas de Sasuke para dentro do coração da floresta.

- "Só mais um pouco" - Seu verdadeiro eu lutava com Kakashi enquanto os outros kage bushins mantinham os outros ocupados.

- Naruto... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Kakashi não escondendo sua decepção em sua voz enquanto apenas se defendia.

Antes que respondesse, ele deu um longo suspiro enquanto analisava o quão distantes estavam dos outros.

- kakashi-sensei... – o chamou com a voz mais rouca do que o normal por falta de uso, falando pela primeira vem em meses desde que foi entregue para Sasuke.

Kakashi ficou ainda mais chocado enquanto encarava os olhos cerúleos de seu antigo aluno. Ele tinha esperanças de Naruto estar agindo por influência de algum genjutsu, não poderia suportar que aquele que sonhava em ser Hokage e proteger seus entes queridos estar os traindo.

- Kakashi-sensei? – voltou a chamar agora em um tom mais sério.

- Por quê? – perguntou seu sensei parando de lutar e observando-o minuciosamente a espera de qualquer movimento que justificaria seus atos.

- Apenas... Confie em mim. – disse Naruto encarando-o com seus olhos vazios. – Tire-os daqui...

- Me diga o que esta acontecendo Naruto! – exigiu ao ver que o corpo de seu antigo aluno tinha começado a tremer...

- Eu não posso. Apenas vá embora. – Naruto colocou as mãos segurando sua cabeça com força, puxando levemente as madeixas louras enquanto sentia a avassaladora dor de tentar manter consciente de suas ações. – Eu não sei até quando vou poder aguentar. Apenas confie em mim. Se vocês tentarem me impedir eu terei que matá-los.

Kakashi se assustou com a frieza na voz do louro e se aproximou.

- Vá... - Naruto repetiu e em sua tentativa de se afastar acabou cambaleando zonzo e Kakashi teve que segurá-lo pelo braço para não cair.

- Naruto... – mais próximo do louro, ele notou os olhos cegos de seu estudante, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, sangue começou a escorrer pelas narinas de seu antigo aluno.

- Vá. – disse pela última vez firme. – É a única maneira que encontrei de proteger Konoha e Sasuke... Não fique em meu caminho.

Kakashi notou que aqueles olhos cegos ganharam um novo brilho determinado, um pouco ofuscado, mas ainda estava presente naqueles olhos azuis que transmitiam seriedade e preocupação.

Naruto nunca pediu nada para seu sensei, e se a única coisa que ele pedia era para confiar nele, Kakashi iria fazê-lo mesmo que relutante e cheio de perguntas. Assim, o ex-ANBU reuniu Sai, Sakura e Yamato para irem embora e partiram deixando um Uchiha confuso pela súbita mudança e uma equipe revoltada não concordando em abandonar a luta, pois após anos de busca atrás do Uzumaki, deixá-lo para trás não era o que imaginaram fazer após encontrá-lo.

Naruto se reuniu a Sasuke que estava sentado em um dos galhos de uma árvore esperando por ele e quando se aproximou do moreno, podia sentir que ele parecia decepcionado por ele ter deixado a sua antiga equipe escapar.

No entanto, o Uchiha olhou curioso para sua face vendo um pequeno sangramento nasal se perguntando se em algum momento Naruto foi atingido enquanto lutava.

- Idiota. – resmungou enquanto se aproximou do louro colocando sua mão na nuca dele segurando-o pelos cabelos enquanto retirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o seu nariz.

Naruto se surpreendeu com o gesto do outro, mesmo que o Uchiha tenha sido rude ao puxar seus cabelos, mas Sasuke nunca o tocou antes... Era no mínimo estranho esse repentino cuidado.

- Vamos embora. – disse Sasuke se afastando.

* * *

Após duas semanas do confronto com a equipe de Kakashi, Sasuke ainda não sabia explicar os seus sentimentos em relação àquele encontro.

Sentado em sua cama, ele observava o seu companheiro de quarto dormir o sono da manhã.

Quando ele estava cara a cara com sua antiga equipe, ele tinha sentido medo de perder o louro, de que eles o levassem para longe... Apesar de Naruto ser uma casca vazia aos seus olhos, ele era seu e ninguém poderia tê-lo.

Após muito tempo de reflexão, ele não soube explicar o motivo de estar tão possessivo, mas sabia dizer a partir de quando, e foi no momento que ele descobriu que Madara havia o tocado.

Também não sabia por que ele o tocou e cuidou do louro naquele dia em que confrontaram a sua antiga equipe, mas a sensação de tê-lo em suas mãos fez com que ele acreditasse que o Dobe estava vivo, e por algum motivo estúpido, ele se sentia bem em senti-lo vivo.

Agora ele enfrentava o desejo de tocá-lo novamente, de poder provar o quão vivo o outro estava, e por isso ele passou a evitá-lo, mas parecia que manter distância só alimentava este desejo louco que fazia outras perguntas pipocarem em sua mente.

Ele estava tão desesperado para ter uma pequena reação dele... Qualquer uma. Ele já não aguentava estar tão próximo e tão distante do louro, mas tinha receio de que se decepcionasse e descobrisse que o ninja hiperativo número um de Konoha estivesse morto como suspeitava, mas também não esperava que ele reagisse.

Quando deu por si, ele já estava na cama dele, mais precisamente sobre ele encarando os olhos azuis abaixo de seu corpo. Tão submisso que irritava Sasuke; que tão desesperado para tocá-lo, agarrou seus cabelos como naquele dia empurrando seu rosto em direção ao seu lhe tomando os lábios, beijando-o voraz sem permissão.

Naruto não estava surpreso, estava preparado para caso um dia Sasuke se interessasse em brincar com ele como Madara já fazia. Ele só não entendia a sede com que ele lhe beijava, mesmo que não tivesse respondendo ao contato, não poderia deixar de sentir ansioso para corresponder.

O Uchiha parou de beijá-lo ofegante, com os olhos faiscando de raiva por não ter conseguido nem uma misera resposta.

- Droga! Beije-me. – ordenou de forma automática antes que pudesse deter tais palavras e foi surpreendido quando o louro o beijou.

Não era o que esperava, era frio e insensível; e Sasuke desfrutou disso, mesmo que fosse fruto de apenas uma ordem, mesmo que aumentasse ainda mais a sua sede... Suas mãos deslizaram pela camisa do pijama do homem abaixo de si, e em um único movimento, ele a puxou desabotoando-a arrancando todos os botões no processo.

O moreno deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo bronzeado de Naruto e seu desejo não era saciado, ao contrário, estava sentido necessidade de algo que há muito tempo não tinha... E se sentindo vazio, ele parou tudo que fazia e se sentou sobre o abdômen do louro o encarando e inconscientemente deixou seu coração falar.

- Por favor, me ame... – implorou Sasuke sem esperanças para o homem debaixo de si.

- "Eu sempre o fiz." – pensou o louro sentindo como se uma faca tivesse sido cravada em seu coração naquele instante. Ele o amava tanto...

- Na-Naruto? – chamou Sasuke perplexo observando uma solitária lágrima escorrer pelo rosto indiferente do louro. – "Ele está chorando?"

Então a realidade deu um duro soco em Sasuke. Naruto sempre esteve lá, não era uma casca vazia como acreditava, mesmo que procurasse por uma reação qualquer, nunca pensou que obteria uma.

- "Oh Deus! Se ele estava chorando... É por que ele sofre?" – Sasuke sabia que sim, não deveria ter sido fácil seu trajeto até ali, e ele suspeitava que ter relações sexuais com Madara deveria ser uma da poucas coisas que ele sabia.

Furioso, ele se levantou e correu até a sala de Madara com seu sharingan girando loucamente atrás de respostas.

* * *

- Se explique. – falou em tom desafiador.

- Levou bastante tempo, né Sasuke? Parece que você enfim percebeu, não? – o homem falou da mesma forma infantilizada quando se disfarçava de Tobi irritando Sasuke profundamente.

- Por que você não me falou? Eu pensei que você havia dito que... – começou Sasuke, mas foi cortado pelo Uchiha mais velho.

- Eu nunca disse que Naruto não era Naruto, apenas disse que ele iria obedecê-lo até a morte. O fato de ele estar cego, não quer dizer que sua alma também esteja.

* * *

Quando finalmente voltou para o quarto, ele apenas ficou escorado na porta observando o louro que continuava da mesma forma que ele havia deixado e por um instante, ele apenas ficou ali o fitando como sempre fazia. Sua mente cheia de perguntas ainda sem respostas.

- Por quê? – perguntou por fim rompendo o silêncio.

- Eu sou apenas um shinobi e vivo para meu dever. – Naruto respondeu para a surpresa do Uchiha. Há muito tempo não escutava aquela voz, apesar do tom que Naruto usou não soava em nada como o loiro hiperativo que costumava se lembrar.

Algo quebrou em seu interior ao ouvir aquela frase sendo proclamada tão indiferente. A raiva tomou conta da sua razão e mais uma vez ele se encontrava em cima do louro beijando-o.

Mas tinha mudado, ele podia sentir que tinha, pois Sasuke não estava querendo provar nada neste momento, ele apenas queria que a dor do que fosse que havia quebrado se curasse. Tanto a sua dor, tanto quanto a de Naruto, que por sinal, foi o primeiro a quebrar o beijo.

- Por favor, Sasuke. Basta.


	5. Capítulo 5:

Olá gente!

Olha, mais um capítulo para vocês lerem (sofrerem).

Capítulo betado pela minha chará **AnjoSetsuna** (aliás, a fic toda!).

Obrigada galera! Por todas as reviews que recebi! Thanks!

Tem um leve humor nesse cap. leve mesmo... Só para relaxarem um pouco antes das coisas ficarem tensas.

**SpecialThanks **para **unknow-chan, Deza-L, danyela49 e J. M Oliver.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5:**

**O shinobi tem como prioridade acabar as suas missões.**

**

* * *

**

Mais alguns dias se passaram; e eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde o seu repentino ataque de sentimentos. Sasuke queria dar tempo ao tempo e compreender melhor a situação toda, e Naruto apenas esperava o momento que o moreno estivesse pronto para falar com ele.

Ambos estavam voltando de uma missão suicida. Sasuke pode perceber que os movimentos graciosos de Naruto estavam prejudicados, como se seu corpo estivesse sobre algum tipo de estresse. Pensou no que ocorreu antes de saírem e achou que isso tinha incomodado-o, apesar dele não demonstrar estar abalado em nenhum momento.

Sasuke andava ao lado do louro. Enquanto estavam na missão, ele ficou refletindo sobre as perguntas que deveria fazer a ele e a melhor forma de como fazê-las. Porém, só chegou a uma única conclusão: o que fosse perguntar teria que ser antes de chegarem à sede da Akatsuki.

- Naruto... – chamou encarando-o sério.

- Sim, Mestre? – perguntou automaticamente sem se virar para o outro sabendo que a forma que o denominou iria irritar o Uchiha.

E foi o que aconteceu, não era o que Sasuke esperava, se fosse antigamente ele receberia como resposta algo como "O que você quer teme?", mas não, o que ele escutou foi uma resposta indolente como se ambos fossem estranhos.

- Idiota, não fale assim comigo! – ralhou o Uchiha.

- Gomenasai. Como o Mestre deseja ser chamado? - perguntou ainda com a mesma indiferença e mantendo o apelido.

O moreno chegou ao final da sua tão curta paciência e agarrou o louro pelos braços ficando de frente.

- Sasuke! É assim que quero que me chame, de qualquer merda, menos isso que você me chamou! Afinal de contas... O que você tem? – perguntou por fim o que desde o início queria perguntar.

- Já disse, fui treinado para ser um shinobi e te obedecer. – ele sentiu que a leva de perguntas estava prestes a começar e passou a pensar com cuidado sobre como responderia as perguntas do moreno sem colocá-lo em perigo.

- Treinado? Treinado por quem e por quê? O que você está fazendo nesta merda de organização?

- Eu... – começou Naruto a dizer, mas sem saber o que poderia contar a Sasuke.

- Diga logo! – mandou Sasuke o sacudindo.

- Nagato... Ou como era conhecido na Akatsuki como Pain, destruiu Konoha... Eu lutei com ele, pois ele queria me capturar, mas consegui derrotá-lo.

- Então, se você o derrotou, não tem porque estar aqui. – disse interrompendo o louro.

- Infelizmente as coisas não são tão simples assim. – disse Naruto se lembrando do dia que aceitou a proposta. - Madara apareceu naquele dia e se aproveitou que eu estava fraco em consequência da luta contra Nagato. Ele me falou da verdade... Sobre Itachi... – disse percebendo imediatamente a mudança na postura de Sasuke. – Ele também me falou de seus novos objetivos e me deu duas opções a escolher.

- Escolher?

- Eu escolhi você Sasuke. Eu tinha duas opções, lutar contra Madara e fracassar, tendo a Kyuubi extraída e dada em uma caixa de presente para você. Ou eu poderia aceitar os _termos_.

- E quais eram os termos? – perguntou Sasuke estudando-o atentamente.

- Aceitar a participar de um programa intitulado como "Projeto Shinobi", aprender a me comportar como uma arma perfeita. Assim eu estaria atrasando as coisas. Você poderia ter a Kyuubi sem que eles a extraísse. E se não há extração, não tem como Madara prosseguir com os planos dele.

- Então, tudo é pela sua aldeiazinha patética certo? – perguntou Sasuke irritado.

- Escute! Seu irmão me disse uma vez que você era um idiota que deixava com que qualquer um enfiasse merda na sua cabeça, e tenho que concordar... Será que você nunca parou para pensar que a culpa de todos os nossos problemas é de Madara? Nossa vida não era para ter sido assim. E você está sendo ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar em um estranho. – falou em um tom perigosamente baixo para Sasuke.

- E você não é um estranho? Você não é o mesmo Naruto. – cuspiu o outro.

- Me tornei no que sou hoje para você Sasuke. – disse pondo fim a conversa, mas acrescentando algo para que Uchiha refletisse – O tempo está acabando, e você terá que escolher em quem confiar... Se num estranho que destruiu tudo que tínhamos ou se no lugar que cuidou de você antes de fugir.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegaram ao esconderijo, ambos foram para o quarto para se limparem antes de entregarem o relatório a Madara.

Sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo reclamar em protesto, Naruto começou a se livrar de suas roupas ensanguentadas, mas estava se sentindo tão mal... A gravidade parecia o esmagar...

- Hei Dobe! – Sasuke se movimentou rápido quando Naruto desmaiou caindo ao chão.

O Uchiha o carregou até a cama e tentou acordá-lo com algumas sacudidelas, mas Naruto simplesmente não reagia. Sasuke colocou sua mão na testa do louro para medir sua temperatura e recuou no mesmo instante ao sentir o quão quente ele estava.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele foi até Madara e explicou a ele sobre Naruto. O Uchiha mais velho chamou um dos cientistas que tinham trabalhado no projeto e os três voltaram para o quarto.

- Sasuke, ordene a ele que acorde e que venha até ti. – falou Mandara sendo apoiado pelo cientista.

- Acorde Naruto... E venha a mim. – mandou Sasuke sem entender o motivo de tal ordem. Pelo estado do Dobe, ele poderia dizer que nem acordar ele iria.

Porém, Naruto abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama colocando os pés ao chão. Quando se levantou cambaleou levemente antes de caminha decidido até Sasuke, mas na metade do caminho Naruto sentiu uma dor latejante em todo seu corpo e voltou a desmaiar sendo amparado pelo moreno.

Sasuke se virou para Madara e o cientista querendo uma explicação, ambos já estavam saindo do quarto, houve apenas um olhar cúmplice entre os dois que o Uchiha mais jovem não deixou passar despercebido.

* * *

- Chegou a hora. – declarou o Uchiha em uma mesa de reunião junto a Kisame, o último Akatsuki além de Madara que restou. O restante da mesa estava preenchido por cientistas que aguardavam ansiosos o comunicado de seu líder. – Devemos terminar nossos planos agora.

- Então a Kyuubi já chegou ao seu limite? – perguntou Kisame sentado do lado oposto.

- Aa. Mas não faz diferença, temos a precisão de sua agilidades e técnicas. Todas registradas nos olhos de Sasuke, tudo que precisamos está lá. – explicou o Uchiha tanto para Kisame quanto para os outros cientistas que haviam trabalhado no projeto para que tudo saísse da forma planejada. – Estamos a um passo de completar os planos. Temos o que precisamos para ter o legado do Yodaime e a sua herança Senju junto. Unindo a linhagem Uchiha, poderemos chegar à perfeição do Rikudou Sennin.

- Certo, e como vamos prosseguir com o plano? – questionou o homem tubarão.

- Elimine Uchiha Sasuke, e pegue seus olhos. Não falhe, se você estragar os olhos dele tudo terá sido em vão.

- E sobre a raposa? – perguntou um dos cientistas.

- Vamos extraí-la para o Tsuki no me.

Sasuke que tinha suspeitado de Madara quando saiu de seu quarto, o seguiu minuciosamente e conseguiu se esgueirar em uma porta que dava para dentro dos laboratórios, onde estava ocorrendo à pequena reunião. Pode ouvir cada palavra que fora dita e no momento estava pregado no chão do corredor assombrado com o que ouviu.

Foi tudo um plano. Ele e Naruto eram parte de um plano egoísta e ele tinha se deixado cair e levado o louro consigo. "Pegar Naruto e fugir daqui..." Foi o que a vozinha em sua mente lhe disse. Ele sentiu alguém aproximar do local onde estava escondido, por pouco não foi pego devido a uma distração.

Parecia que Kisame estava traindo Uchiha Madara...

- O que te faz pensar que irei obter os olhos para você? Eu poderia tê-los para mim e com tal conhecimento ter tudo ao meu poder. – disse Kisame enquanto enfiava uma kunai na garganta de Madara.

Tal cena fez com que Sasuke refletisse em algo que nunca tinha pensado.

O poder era uma cadela maldita, que fazia do homem cego. Ele era cego. Todos ali, gananciosos por poder eram cegos.

Foi em questão de segundos que a cabeça de Kisame rolou pela sala de reunião. O poder tinha-o matado... Da mesma forma que ele estava preste a morrer.

- Mais alguém quer me trair? – perguntou Madara para a legião de cientistas. – Então se movam.

* * *

Ai está, num falei que as coisas iam ficar tensas?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?

Ja ne!


	6. Capítulo 6:

Olha quem apareceu?

Espero que todos gostem desse capítulo.

Estou tentando escrever mais cosias, mas tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer nessas férias que eu acabei ficando meio perdida

Estou me esforçando ao máximo!

Fanfiction betada pela chara AnjoSetsuna!

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**O shinobi sabe quando desistir, por mais que lhe custe.**

* * *

Sasuke não ficou para ver como a confusão terminou, correu para o quarto e foi direto para Naruto o acordando.

- Temos que cair fora daqui agora se não seremos mortos. – disse ele pegando as roupas e armas do louro e jogando na cama ao seu lado para que ele as colocasse.

- O q-que? – perguntou confuso enquanto se sentava com dificuldade tentando se vestir.

- Era um plano, eles querem meus olhos. – ele caminhou até o outro o ajudando a terminar de se arrumar. – Madara me mandou literalmente ficar de olho em você. Eu tinha que estudar todos os seus movimentos. Eu não o questionei, achei que era uma boa desculpa para te observar sem que fosse questionado. Por isso, tenho todas as informações gravadas sobre você, como se comporta, como reage, como luta, suas falhas, seus ninjutsus... Tudo. E agora ele quer esse banco de dados. Eles vão nos matar, eles querem meus olhos... E você se tornou inútil para eles.

- Então eles vão extrair a Kyuubi. – completou o raciocínio recebendo um aceno de cabeça do moreno como confirmação.

- Não temos tempo. – assim que estavam prontos, Sasuke o pegou pelo braço passando em volta e seu pescoço escorando seus corpo trêmulo e doente em suas costas.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou o louro enquanto gemia de dor.

- Vamos para casa, Dobe. – respondeu após uma breve pausa admitindo desistir e finalmente escolhendo o lado que ficaria. Não estava escolhendo Konoha, não tinha nada naquele lugar que o prendia. Ele escolheu Naruto... O Dobe cabeça dura que deu tudo para ele. Agora era hora de começar a retribuir, e o primeiro passo era fugindo da morte que os aguardavam.

* * *

A situação não era boa como Sasuke havia imaginado, e ele tinha um pressentimento que iria piorar.

Corria desenfreado pelos corredores carregando Naruto consigo, querendo deixar aquele lugar antes que dessem a sua falta. Por sorte, ainda parecia que todos estavam presos na reunião e suspirou de alívio ao chegar ao portão principal, ganhando uma fuga totalmente silenciosa.

Continuou a correr entre as árvores durante horas sem olhar para trás, apenas se concentrando em desaparecer o mais rápido possível antes que sentisse falta deles. Olhando entre os galhos das árvores, ele podia ver o sol nascendo por detrás de nuvens escuras apontando para um dia nublado.

Seu corpo já estava demonstrando sinais de esgotamento. Gastou o dobro de chakra que normalmente usaria em uma situação semelhante, mas era necessário serem rápidos.

O corpo de Naruto praticamente estava sendo arrastado por ele, pois o louro mal conseguia ficar de pé, seu corpo estava mole entre o aperto de seu braço envolto de sua cintura esguia. Em nenhum momento Naruto reclamou, e ele não considerava isso uma coisa boa, ele poderia estar morrendo de fome que não diria coisa alguma.

- Naruto... – chamou ele parando por um momento. – Você está bem?

- Tô. – disse sem se virar para Sasuke.

- Você quer algo? – perguntou enquanto olhava em volta para saber se estavam em uma distância segura.

Era arriscado parar agora, eles deveriam ir direto até que chegassem a Konoha, mas levando em consideração o estado de ambos, seria impossível sem pelo menos uma parada para se recuperarem. Nem mesmo tiveram tempo para descasarem ao voltar da missão.

- Talvez... Um pouco de água... – pediu o louro.

- "Droga! Nem mesmo tivemos tempo para pegar um maldito cantil." - Sasuke levou um dedo entre as rugas de sua testa enquanto pensava, tentando se lembrar se havia algum rio naquela região e se recordou que a alguns metros dali, no meio da trilha para civis, havia um templo com uma pequena nascente.

Ele levou Naruto até lá e o deitou em seu colo pegando a água com a palma de suas mãos e dando para ele beber. Naruto aceitou de bom grado, mas não bebeu muito, ele queria água mais que qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia engolir.

- "É a febre..." – pensou Sasuke suspirando cansado. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- É complicado... Conseqüência do estresse pelo qual passei, imaginei que um dia iria acontecer... Meu corpo ficou vulnerável e a Kyuubi está aproveitando a oportunidade para tentar se fundir ao meu chakra, porém meu corpo está rejeitando... – explicou deixando-se relaxar no colo do outro. – Eu estava pensando... Não irei sair dessa Sasuke, são muitos danos... Você conseguiria voltar mais rápido se... me deixasse para trás.

- Hum Dobe. – respondeu não levando em consideração a sua última declaração e principalmente a parte que ele disse em entrelinhas que morreria. – Não vou deixá-lo morrer.

Naruto fechou os olhos descansando no calor do colo de Sasuke sabendo que era inútil discutir, além disso, estava cansado demais.

O Uchiha se sentia sufocado. Seu mundo era tão instável que ele já não sabia mais o que sentir. Aquele garoto em seu colo que declarou estar prestes a morrer foi o único que o aceitou como era.

Não importava se era um colega de equipe, ou se eram rivais, melhores amigos a inimigos, mestre ou qualquer coisa que tenha se tornado, mesmo com o tanto que havia sofrido com suas traições, Naruto o aceitava como o bastardo que era.

E agora... Ele poderia perdê-lo para sempre e estar só pelo resto de sua vida miserável.

Olhando para o rosto febril do outro, ele deixou sua mão vaguear pelas bochechas com marquinhas, acariciando delicadamente querendo transmitir pelo menos uma única vez, um pouco de conforto para seu companheiro. E quando deu por si, já estava banhando o louro com suas silenciosas lágrimas que teimavam deixar seus olhos.

* * *

- "O que é isso?" – por um momento, ele se perguntou se estaria chovendo... Mas a chuva... Não é salgada... Então ele se deu conta que na verdade, Sasuke estava chorando.

Uchiha Sasuke estava triste. Triste porque ele estava morrendo? Então ele não o odiava? Se ele o odiasse ele teria o largado e ido sem ele não? Se o odiasse eles não estariam indo para casa.

Sasuke não o odiava.

Seria seguro? Ele tinha tanta saudade de ver aqueles olhos escuros e aquela pele alva. Ele queria ver a luz novamente...

Com um pouco de concentração Naruto abriu seus olhos, e apesar de sua visão estar um pouco embaçada pelo desuso, ele reconheceu a feição triste e preocupada do Uchiha sobre o seu.

Ele elevou sua mão até o rosto de Sasuke e secou os olhos dele e só então o Uchiha notou que o louro olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

- Naruto? Os seus olhos... – perguntou ainda incerto.

- Era só um jutsu... Eu iria falhar em minha missão se visse o quanto me odiava... Eu acho que eu sou a única pessoa a quem você reage Sasuke, e de uns tempos para cá, era de forma negativa... E eu via isso em seus olhos. - Sasuke reparou que as estrelas azuis de quatro pontas sobre as têmporas do louro tinham desaparecido. – Mas você não me odeia, né?

- Idiota. – respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios inclinando até que seu nariz tivesse encostando ao do louro, roçando levemente seus lábios no dele selando seus lábios delicadamente em um beijo casto que não durou muito antes de ser interrompidos pelo som de aplausos.

- Oh! Se não é tão romântico! – disse Uchiha Madara aplaudindo parado em frente ao templo observando a cena.

Sasuke e Naruto sobressaltaram, por um breve momento esqueceram que estavam fugindo daquele homem.

- Não acharam que iriam conseguir escapar, não é mesmo? – perguntou estudando os dois calmamente.

Sasuke se levantou se colocando a frente de Naruto; sabia que provavelmente não valia de nada lutar contra aquele homem, que provavelmente só estaria adiando o inevitável, não tinha como fugirem mais, ele estava esgotado e carregando Naruto consigo iria fazê-lo lento, o Uchiha mais velho iria facilmente detê-los.

Naruto se sentou, sem forças para se levantar, se sentindo tão inútil... Sasuke saiu do templo em direção ao homem enquanto ele não poderia fazer nada para salvar suas peles.

- Então Sasuke, o que você fará agora? Acha que pode me vencer? – provocou Madara.

- Não, mas posso tentar. – disse ativando seu sharingan e sacando sua Kusanagi iniciando a luta.

Sasuke se movimentou simulando atacar de frente, mas mudando seus planos em meio caminho indo para o meio da floresta, de forma a atrair Madara para um local que lhe daria alguma vantagem.

O Uchiha mais velho deixou-se levar pela brincadeira, poderia simplesmente matá-lo, rápido e eficaz, mas por que perder a oportunidade de brincar um pouco?

Quando Sasuke começou a atacá-lo, Madara pode ver que ele estava lutando com tudo que tinha, seus ataques eram mortais, perigosos até mesmo para ele, porém Sasuke sofria do mesmo problema que todos os outros que lutaram contra ele sofreram, seus golpes transpassavam o corpo do mais velho, como se ele fosse apenas um genjutsu projetado no meio da floresta.

Mas diferente de um genjutsu, Madara poderia atacá-lo com danos físicos. E quando estava preste a sofrer um ataque que poderia nocauteá-lo, Naruto subitamente apareceu na sua frente recebendo o golpe por ele, sendo jogado contra uma árvore incapaz de se mover, pois no final das contas, era sua obrigação proteger Sasuke.

- Naruto! – gritou se distraindo ao olhar os danos que seu inimigo havia feito ao louro.

- Abaixou sua guarda Sasuke! – disse o mais velho dando um soco em seu maxilar.

A luta estava indo de mal a pior, Sasuke estava preste a ter um colapso. Ele estava virando um saco de pancada. Se pelo menos tivesse uma única chance de acertá-lo... Mas de qualquer forma já era tarde demais.

- Cansei de brincar. – disse ele encurralando-o e apontando uma kunai em direção ao seu coração. – Você perdeu a sua vida Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

Então? Gostaram?

Ah! Sabe o site de doujinshis que estou prometendo a séculos?

Ele está quase pronto, só falta terminar a paginação dele xD No mais tardar, ele estará no ar até o meio da semana que vem o/

O site é: www. onigiriramen. com (sem espaço)

Bjs!


	7. Capítulo 7:

**Olá gente!**

**Mais um cpítulo para aqueles que queriam matar a curiosidade!**

**Capítulo betado pela chara Anjo Setsuna.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: **

**O shinobi não implora pela vida, antes morre com orgulho**

* * *

"Você perdeu a sua vida...". Sasuke sentiu essas palavras entrarem em seu coração como se fosse a própria apunhalada que Madara estava preste a deferir em seu peito, pois sua hora não poderia ter chegado...

Pensou em Naruto, que sofreria as consequências por ele, tendo tudo arrancado de si... A vida do louro terminaria de forma pior que a dele e todos os seus esforços contra o destino teriam sido em vão, e pensando no longo caminho que o Dobe percorreu até ali para proteger as poucas pessoas preciosas que possuía, fez Sasuke se arrepender de todos os seus pecados

Em nenhum momento desviou seu olhar de Madara, não iria abaixar a cabeça só por que iria ser assassinado. Continuou com seu olhar Uchiha preso ao homem, a espera de um ataque que nunca veio.

Madara paralisou quando ergueu a arma se preparando para deferir o último golpe e logo após, cair morto aos seus pés com várias senbons cravadas em suas costas.

Sasuke, não estava olhando para o homem morto, mas para Naruto que estava atrás do Uchiha mais velho com o braço direito apontado para lugar que antes Madara esteve de pé.

- Nunca subestime e dê as costas para seu inimigo. – proclamou uma das regras ninjas mais básica para o homem morto antes de seus olhos rolarem para dentro de suas pálpebras e desmaiar.

Sasuke se levantou cambaleante e correu se agachando ao lado do corpo inerte do louro. Naruto estava com a pele coberta por suor frio com um aspecto morto, branco igual à cera. Desesperado, o moreno o sacudiu e tentou acordá-lo de todas as formas enquanto gritava seu nome, mas em resposta, só conseguia baixos gemidos. Naruto estava preste a cruzar a linha do limite, e sem mais delongas, Sasuke o montou em suas costas e recolhendo a pequena centelha de energia que lhe restava e zarpou para Konoha, a sua última esperança.

* * *

Sua visão já estava embaçada e ele sentia seu corpo se tornar cada vez mais pesado. Mais uma manhã milagrosamente tinha nascido para eles, e o moreno já podia ver o grande vilarejo de Konoha emergindo no horizonte.

- Só mais um pouco. – disse para si lutando contra as câimbras em suas pernas e braços.

- Uchiha! - Quando atravessou o grande portal da entrada de Konoha, foi recepcionado por um bando de ANBU's sendo liderados pela Hokage.

- Estamos em casa Dobe... – murmurou para o louro desacordado deixando seu corpo ceder ao cansaço e caindo desmaiado ao chão com Naruto empoleirado em suas costas.

Todos continuaram parados esperando que fosse apenas um truque e os ANBU's estavam prestes a tomar alguma atitude drástica quando a Hokage levantou a mão mandando-os permanecerem onde estavam.

- Ele está carregando alguém com ele... – disse ela se aproximando e estudando o embrulho sobre as costas do Uchiha. No momento que reconheceu algumas mechas loiras que escapavam para fora do capuz da pessoa sobre Sasuke, seu coração deu um salto em expectativa... Puxou a capa e suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao olhar para o rosto sofrido do Uzumaki desacordado. – Naruto!

- O que? – exclamou dois ANBU's que estavam no meio deles indo até a Tsunade. Yamato e Sai não se importaram em arrancarem a máscara e correr para socorrer seu amigo.

- Hei... O que ele tem Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Yamato preocupado com o estado lastimável de Naruto.

- Eu não sei... Tenho que examiná-lo, mas precisamos acordá-lo primeiro, me ajudem a tirá-lo de cima dele. – eles se agacharam e tiraram Naruto das costas de Sasuke o sentando apoiado ao muro do portão. – Naruto... Acorde, vamos...

Tsunade tentou acordá-lo dando leves tapinhas na bochecha do louro tentando fazê-lo reagir.

- Ele não vai acordar assim... – disse Sasuke despertando e se levantando pronto para ir até o Dobe, mas sendo impedidos pelos ANBU's que o prenderam. – Eu posso acordá-lo.

Por um momento, Tsunade encarou o Uchiha... Ela precisava de Naruto desperto. Ela colocou seu polegar sobre o pescoço do louro medindo sua pulsação sentindo-a fraca... Eles não tinham tempo para jogos. Ela encarou os olhos decididos de Sasuke antes de se levantar e abrir caminho para o moreno.

- Deixem-no. – ordenou para os ANBU's.

Sasuke se agachou na mesma altura em que Naruto estava sentado e colocou sua mão carinhosamente no rosto dele.

- Hei Dobe... – Sasuke sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido. - Ordeno que acorde.

Aquelas palavras penetraram nos ouvidos do louro sendo reconhecida no mesmo instante e juntando toda a sua energia restante, ele abriu os olhos e após um breve momento, ele sobressaltou e tentou se levantar, mas foi mantido sentado por Sasuke que mantinha um forte aperto em seus ombros.

- Calma... Olhe bem a sua volta. – disse Sasuke calmamente para ele.

Então Naruto fez, olhou ainda confuso para a multidão a sua volta... Eram todos ANBU's... ANBU's de Konoha. Então, próximo a si, ele reconheceu sua Obaa-chan, Yamato e Sai.

- NARUTO! – ele ouviu uma voz conhecida e um pouco distante o gritando e ele virou na direção do som para ver Sakura correndo em sua direção com Kakashi em seu encalço. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos... Finalmente tinha voltado para casa.

- Tudo ficará bem a partir de agora Dobe. – disse o moreno enquanto acariciava sua bochecha tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Bem, vocês têm muito que explicar. – disse a Hokage observando que Naruto poderia voltar a desmaiar a qualquer momento. – Naruto...

- Eu posso dar um relatório sobre tudo, mas ele precisa... – disse Sasuke se irritando com a mulher.

- Cale-se moleque impertinente! – disse a Hokage afastando Sasuke e se agachando do lado do louro. – Me diga Naruto... Como posso ajudá-lo?

- Obaa-chan... E-eu vou morrer... Gomen. – disse ele tão baixo que só a Hokage entendeu.

- Não vai não! O que está acontecendo? – perguntou novamente.

- Parte da minha infiltração não saiu bem... Por causa de algo que sobrecarregou meu corpo acabou por abrir as portas para a Kyuubi... Eu não tenho mais forças para lutar baa... – ele não conseguiu terminar a sentença e desmaiou novamente no colo da Hokage que o abraçou tentando pensar em uma solução.

– Droga gaki, sempre me arranjando problemas...

* * *

Agora estamos próximos do final, acho que o próximo capítulo vai emocionar muitas pessoas!

Obrigada por tudo!

Vou aguardar a opinião sobre este capítulo de todos que estão acompanhando a fic antes de postar o próximo capítulo!

Estarei esperando ansiosa para ver se as pessoas reparam nos detalhes xDD

Inte!


	8. Capítulo 8:

Olá galera!

Tudo joinha?

Resolvi dar uma nova chance aos sites de fanfictions nessas férias!

Espero que dê tudo certo dessa vez né?

Após a leitura, eu gostaria que vocês dessem uma lida em alguns comunicados na nota do final do capítulo ok?

Boa leitura!

Capítulo betado pela minha doce chara **AnjoSetsuna**! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **

**O shinobi só é humano depois de ser shinobi**

Sasuke foi preso. Fora jogado atrás das grades ao contar toda a verdade sobre o sumiço do louro e sobre seus próprios planos para destruir aquele lugar. Foi honesto, tinha pagado caro por tantos anos de mentiras e ódio.

A Hokage o ouviu com calma, a impressão que teve era que no momento se ele tinha matado ou não, traído ou não, qualquer coisa que tenha feito... Não era relevante. O que importava no momento era Naruto viver.

Tão importante era, que neste momento estava novamente na sala da Hokage, e o pouco que ele sabia sobre a mulher a sua frente, era que ela o odiava o suficiente para esquecê-lo na cadeia ou apostar as chaves de sua grade em um jogo qualquer e perder de propósito.

- Ele não come, não bebe... Não faz nada há exatamente dois dias desde que acordou! Eu não quero ter que enfiar uma sonda pela goela dele sabendo que possui condições de se alimentar por conta própria. – explicou ela para Sasuke. – Algo me diz que você tem algo haver com isso moleque! Você sabe por que ele está agindo assim?

Oh! Isso realmente fez com ele se lembrasse de algo... Não era ele fazendo a mesma pergunta quando Madara entregou o Dobe para ele?

- Hm. – respondeu encarando a mulher. Poderia ser o que ele achava que era... – Eu não tenho certeza, mas Naruto foi treinado em um laboratório... E pelo pouco que ele tinha me dito, fizeram vários experimentos nele... Provavelmente a lavagem cerebral esteja incluída no processo do projeto.

- Lavagem cerebral? Do que está falando? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Naruto só responde a mim. Ele depende das minhas ordens para viver. Eu pensei que isso não se aplicaria mais, mas pode ser uma hipótese para o comportamento dele. – explicou Sasuke.

- Então vamos ao hospital... – disse ela passando as mãos no cabelo e suspirando. – Mas antes me responda... Você está aqui pelos antigos motivos ou para Naruto?

- Sempre Naruto. – disse ele com um leve sorriso.

* * *

Naruto tinha sido internado as pressas e com os devidos cuidados médicos e alguns dias de sono foram suficientes para estabilizá-lo por enquanto, porém todos estavam cientes de que o louro poderia ter uma recaída a qualquer instante, o problema girava em torno da Kyuubi, os médicos eram experientes o suficiente para saberem que poderiam esperar qualquer coisa da raposa.

Após alguns dias descansando, mesmo que sentisse cada fibra de seu corpo doer, ele manteve-se acordado durante o dia, pois ele não poderia deixar de recepcionar seus amigos que iam o visitar e perder o que poderia ser a última vez em vê-los.

Kakashi havia dito a ele que Sasuke tinha sido preso, no entanto, a notícia não foi um choque para ele, porém ele tinha esperanças que sua Obaachan não os separasse neste momento... Ele precisava tanto do maldito Teme...

- Dobe. – ele sobressaltou achando que estava ouvindo coisas e se virou para a porta vendo tanto Sasuke quando Tsunade dentro do quarto.

- Sasuke... – chamou ele.

Tsunade observou que o café da manhã do garoto ainda estava embrulhado com cuidado em cima de uma bandeja, ela o pegou e colocou sobre o colo do louro que apenas encarou a comida por um momento antes de voltar sua atenção para o Uchiha.

- Dobe... Por que você não está comendo? – perguntou impaciente.

- Comer? – perguntou voltando a encarar a bandeja e parecendo reconhecer pela primeira vez que o seu conteúdo era comida.

- Sim, coma!

Tsunade observou como o garoto pegou um dos bolinhos e desembrulhou vagarosamente antes de dar a primeira mordida.

Após Naruto ter se alimentado, ambos deixaram a sala por um momento enquanto enfermeiras faziam um check-up.

- Você está livre para cuidar do Gaki. Não faça nenhuma gracinha Uchiha! – disse ela lhe dando as costas e deixando-o no hospital.

* * *

Não importa o que acontecesse, Sasuke permaneceu ao lado do louro e todos os dias ele lhe dava a mesma ordem: lute e viva.

O tom bronzeado de sua pele pareceu abandoná-lo para sempre, o mesmo para seus cabelos dourados, que agora lembravam a palha. Cada dia ficava mais fraco e deprimido. Doía tanto vê-lo assim...

Quando os dias viraram semanas, Sasuke já não conseguia esconder seu desespero ao vê-lo morrendo. Eram muitas noites que Sasuke ficou com medo de adormecer durante o sono e Naruto o deixar.

Sasuke sentia o quão doloroso era o esforço do louro de se manter vivo até o fim, mas com o agravamento de seu estado, quando sua internação completou um mês, o louro entrou em coma.

- Não seja fraco Naruto! Você não está autorizado a morrer. – voltava a dizer a mesma coisa todos os dias enquanto segurava a sua mão para que ele não fugisse. – Não morra.

Chegou um dia que todos percebiam que o coração de Naruto só batia ainda, por que Sasuke pedia. Estavam sem esperanças, alguns enfrentaram a fúria do Uchiha pedindo para que deixassem Naruto partir, outros apenas achavam doloroso continuar a visitar o louro e pararam de ir.

Porém, Sasuke estava começando a concordar com eles. Ele estava fazendo o Dobe lutar uma luta perdida, estava o obrigando a continuar a sofrer para seus desejos egoístas.

Então, houve um dia que ele chorou muito, chorou por ser tão fraco e prendê-lo a ele. Neste dia, Uchiha Sasuke lutou com todas as suas forças para se forte e trocar o disco e dizer a coisa certa em vez de pedi-lo para ficar.

- Dobe. – mas não abandonou o hábito de segurar a mão dele entre as suas, mas já era um avanço. Suspirou tomando coragem e começou a dizer para o homem em coma. – Naruto... Eu ordeno que faça o que quer, se você quiser ir... Vá, seja livre... Não quero vê-lo sofrer mais. Mas saiba que se você resolver ir, eu não irei te abandonar, irei junto a ti.

O som da máquina que acompanhava os batimentos cardíacos de Naruto começou a apitar indicando que o coração do louro havia parado, a luz da emergência se acendeu e vários médicos abarrotaram a sala o puxando para longe, mas antes que soltasse a sua mão ele disse:

- Eu te amo Dobe... – e assim ele saiu da sala deixando-o para trás... Caminhando decidido para cumprir a sua parte.

* * *

**Aviso 1:** Estou planejando concluir algumas fanfictions nessas férias e iniciar novas, mas vai depender de vocês leitores!

**Aviso 2:** Para quem não conhece, o site (**http : / / www. onigiriramen. com** – retire os espaços) é um novo site de doujinshis SasuNaru e NaruSasu! São doujinshis inéditos! Vocês não viram nem scans dos projetos de lá! Pois fui eu mesma que comprei os doujinshis (tirando Light My Fire que é scan da Xaya). Até o início na próxima semana, pretendemos lançar o doujinshi Himawari by B+.

**Aviso 3:** Estão abertas vagas para editor com nível avançado de Photoshop ou qualquer outra ferramenta tão potente quanto essa (um teste será aplicado ao candidato) e também para revisor, nesse caso será levado em conta algumas experiências com fanfictions ou mangás/doujinshis anteriores do candidato! Os interessados devem entrar no site Onigiri Ramen e preencher o formulário de contato.

**Aviso 4**: Estou pobre, por isso abri vários commissions no meu blog, dêem uma lida para saber mais: **(http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com / 2011 / 06 / commissions-open. html** – retire os espaços) (**Atenção!** Também está listado commission de fanfictions, para mais detalhes entre em contato... por favor, pensem duas vezes antes de tirarem conclusões precipitadas... Estou as ordens para tirar dúvidas!).


	9. Capítulo 9: Final

**Olá galera! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Bem, chegamos ao fim da fanfiction!**

**Espero que todos tenham curtido!**

**Eu fiz algumas mudanças no meu perfil, dê uma passeada lá se for de sua vontade, eu ficarei muito grata!**

**Ah! Gente, o Onigiri Ramen está com um montão de vagas abertas, mais detalhes no meu perfil ou no próprio site, ok?**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo betado pela minha linda chara AnjoSetsuna! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **

**Princípio da Moral de um shinobi: Aquele que não cumpre as regras base de um shinobi, não presta. Mas aquele que não ajuda os seus camaradas, não presta para nada**

* * *

Sasuke estava sentado em cima do monumento Hokage assistindo ao por do sol. Ele sabia que aquele lugar era especial para Naruto. Quando eram genins e Naruto se chateava com algo, o louro ia escondido para aquele lugar.

Ele tinha descoberto sobre o refúgio quando um dia Kakashi se negou a treiná-lo. Naruto tinha fingido não se importar com a recusa de seu sensei mantendo seu sorriso durante o resto do dia, mas Sasuke viu nos olhos dele o quanto foi ferido. Quando eles tinham sido liberados das missões no final do dia após cumprirem suas tarefas de genins, o moreno o seguiu até aquele lugar e assistiu o quão solitário o garoto era, sentado e encolhido sobre a cabeça do Yondaime assistindo ao por do sol. Na época ele não entendia como Naruto poderia ser tão silencioso e pensativo enquanto estava sentado naquele lugar, mas agora ele compreendia. O louro deveria assisti o dia terminar para que outro pudesse recomeçar e assim ser capaz de seguir adiante.

Mas agora, bem, não existia mais nada... Nem Naruto e nem uma nova esperança para o próximo dia, apenas dor.

Fazia dois dias desde que saiu do hospital e estava apenas esperando o anoitecer para partir deixando aquele lugar que só lhe remetia dor e tristeza. Konoha lhe tomou qualquer esperança de felicidade, agora só lhe restava sua vida miserável, coisa que ele não se daria o luxo de deixar aquela vila lhe tomar. Iria se juntar ao louro barulhento novamente...

Sasuke retirou uma kunai que estava embrulhada em um lenço. Ele tinha roubado de um ninja distraído que andava pelas ruelas da vila, pois ele não podia ter posse de qualquer arma ali dentro. O Uchiha ergueu a arma até a altura dos olhos vendo-a refletir com a luz alaranjada do anoitecer, e apesar de estar distraído em meio aos seus pensamentos, ele notou algo em seu reflexo, vendo a silhueta de um homem refletindo em sua lâmina.

- O que quer Shikamaru? – perguntou sem se virar.

- Isso é realmente problemático... Mas se eu fosse você não faria isso... – disse ele esfregando o queixo preguiçosamente.

- E por que está me falando isso? Você não se importa. – Sasuke o encarou friamente sobre os ombros enquanto esperava a resposta do chunnin.

- Eu não, mas Naruto sim...

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal que sua paciência com o homem preguiçoso estava acabando.

- E bem, ele já está irritado porque você sumiu de repente... – disse Shikamaru sorrindo de lado ao ver a reação de Sasuke que arregalou os olhos expressando sua surpresa.

- Naruto está morto. – falou Sasuke perigosamente.

- Diga isso a ele então, pois ele me parece mais vivo e barulhento do que nunca. – após Shikamaru deixar seu recado ele se virou e foi embora sem ousar olhar novamente para o Uchiha.

* * *

- Né, Kakashi-sensei? Por que você não me traz mais ramen? – Naruto estava sentado em sua cama de hospital e se mexia de forma impaciente enquanto se dirigia ao seu antigo sensei.

- Porque não tenho mais dinheiro, Naruto. – o sensei respondeu calmamente sem tirar os olhos de sue livrinho pornográfico. Kakashi estava sentado relaxado sobre o parapeito da janela do quarto do louro o fazendo companhia junto com o restante de sua equipe, que tentavam distraí-lo da ausência de certa pessoa... Mas Naruto não era burro, ele queria Sasuke... Aquele Teme maldito que fez questão de desaparecer...

- Logo agora que fiquei bom... – falou em voz alta com uma profunda tristeza completando seus pensamentos e sendo mal interpretado por Sai, que o observava curioso achando que o louro estava ainda falando de ramen.

- Naruto-kun gosta muito de ramen, dessa forma você vai engordar e terá de deixar de ser ninja. – disse Sai.

- Chouji é gordo e ele não tem nenhum problema com isso... Então... Sakura-chan, você...? – ele ia pedir dinheiro a garota para entregar a Kakashi, para que o sensei pudesse comprar mais comida, mas ele achou melhor não pedir depois de receber um olhar ameaçador da kounichi de cabelos rosa.

- Poxa... Vocês são maus, caras! Eu tava doente, fui feito de escravo por três anos... – disse o loiro enquanto fazia beicinho tentando chantagear sua equipe.

- Dois. – corrigiu Yamato.

- Que seja... Tive que aturar o Teme e... – ele parou e ficou encarando suas mãos sobre seu colo. "Por que o Teme não vem mais?"

- Naruto... Não precisa ficar com essa cara, logo Sasuke estará aqui... E se te alegra, eu compro mais ramen. – se ofereceu Yamato.

- Sério mesmo? – perguntou com energia renovada observando seu capitão confirmar com a cabeça. – Então traz um triplo de porco com acréscimo de bolinho de peixe e...

Sua atenção foi roubada para a maçaneta da porta que estava girando lentamente. E quando o que pareceu ser horas depois, a porta se abriu revelando Uchiha Sasuke olhando para ele como se fosse um fantasma.

O Uchiha não conseguia acreditar que Naruto estava ali, vivo inteiro e sadio, olhando intensamente para ele.

Todos sentiam o quanto a tensão tinha aumentado com a chegada de Sasuke. Os dois pareciam estar em algum tipo de transe, Naruto o encarava sem piscar, e o moreno sustentava esse olhar. Era como se Sasuke e Naruto tivesse se transferido para outro mundo diferente dos deles.

- Bem, acho que vamos comprar seu ramen então. – disse Yamato para Naruto.

- Ramen? – perguntou Naruto distraído.

Continuaram a se olhar, só a presença de Sasuke era capaz de praticamente fazer Naruto esquecer a sua paixão por ramen? Seria Sasuke mais importante que ramen?

- Céus! Vamos embora logo daqui. – disse Sakura puxando Kakashi e Sai, seguindo Yamato para fora da sala.

- Sasuke... – ele sussurrou após a porta se fechar com a saída de seus amigos.

- Então Dobe... Você está vivo. – disse Sasuke se aproximando.

- Eu nunca desisto você sabe... Eu não queria que você fizesse alguma besteira. – Naruto respondeu se mantendo sério.

- Eu não sou burro Dobe, não faria nada de errado...

- MENTIROSO! – gritou Naruto sobressaltando Sasuke com a súbita explosão. – Você falou que se mataria idiota! Você não tem amor próprio? Eu estava lutando por você seu canalha!

- Então eu não sou o único que não tem amor próprio aqui... Diga-me Naruto, até aonde você iria por mim? – perguntou não recebendo resposta a sua pergunta, mas em troca, outra confissão muito mais dolorosa.

- Eu ouvia tudo que você me dizia, o tempo todo que estive dormindo eu podia ouvi-lo, me doía tanto... Eu realmente estava tentando Sasuke. - Naruto disse olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto falava. – Então, quando você falou aquilo... Eu pensei que você tinha desistido de nós, e eu quis morrer.

Naruto ergueu seu rosto molhado por lágrimas encarando os olhos negros de Sasuke antes de prosseguir.

- Mas quando eu estava morrendo, eu ouvi você dizer que me amava... Então eu voltei a lutar, porque eu também te amo Teme. – disse o louro forçando um sorriso em seus lábios tentando provar o seu ponto.

- Você é um Dobe... – disse Sasuke se sentando de frente para o louro e beijando sua testa. – Um usuratonkachi.

O Uchiha segurou o rosto do louro que chorava desesperadamente e começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto tentando acalmá-lo sem muito sucesso.

- Maldito! Você me deixou! – xingou enquanto agarrava a blusa do moreno enquanto continuava a chorar.

- Shhh! Acalme-se... – Sasuke aplicava uma massagem leve em movimentos circulares nas costas do louro ajudando-o a se acalmar; e quando o choro abrandou; Sasuke passou seus dedos delicadamente pelo seu rosto o puxando pelo queixo para olhar em seus esplêndidos olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas. - Você sabe... Eu nunca mais irei te abandonar.

- Promete? – perguntou Naruto erguendo seu dedo mindinho para Sasuke.

- Prometo. – Sasuke entrelaçou o seu mindinho com o dele firmando sua promessa, pois não importava o quanto a ligação entre eles fosse instável, nada no mundo iria rompê-la.

- Sabe, já falei que tenho fetiches com quartos de hospitais? – perguntou Sasuke deitando na cama de frente para o louro.

- Teme pervertido! – respondeu Naruto ficando extremamente vermelho, colocando suas mãos sobre as bochechas como se fosse parar sua reação.

Sasuke sorriu travesso em resposta ao louro e o beijou enquanto o puxava para seu peito exigindo contato com o seu corpo, pois era bom senti-lo vivo no final das contas.

Seus lábios devoravam os dele, ardiam com a brutalidade de suas necessidades, mas não tinham tempo a perder, não mais...

Em pouco tempo, Naruto já estava gemendo ruborizado e ofegante enquanto o Uchiha beijava e mordiscava sua clavícula. Suas mãos ágeis subiam e desciam pelo seu corpo bronzeado. Ele subiu seus beijos para o pescoço do louro, distribuindo fortes chupões enquanto o outro gemia de excitação incentivando-o cada vez mais a esfregar forte sua ereção contra a de Naruto.

- Sasuke... Eu preciso de mais... – gemeu Naruto com os olhos semicerrados.

- Me diga o que quer Naruto... – disse deslizando sua mão até a dureza de Naruto esfregando-a sobre a calça.

- Qualquer coisa Sasuke, mas eu quero mais... – suplicou lambendo os lábios encarando os olhos ônix de Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu perverso erguendo seu corpo e o de Naruto para se despirem suas camisas. O moreno o observou por um momento antes de abrir os zíper de sua própria calça e libertar sua ereção dolorida. Naruto olhava para ele com curiosidade enquanto ansiava pelo próximo passo de Sasuke que voltou a se deitar sobre seu tórax bronzeado. O louro sentia a ereção de Sasuke esfregando em sua barriga o excitando cada vez mais.

O moreno passou sua mão livre no rosto do louro deslizando seu polegar sobre seus lábios até seu peito o fazendo-o gemer. Sasuke massageou um dos mamilos do louro enquanto descia beijos pelo tórax até se aproximar e abocanhar o outro mamilo que estava sendo negligenciado. Ele mordiscava e lambia fazendo o louro se contorcer, enquanto ele se masturbava sobre o estômago do outro com a mão livre.

Ele sentia que a qualquer momento iria perder o controle e gozar sobre a barriga do louro sentido que era hora de parar de abusar do louro. Ele se despiu do resto de sua roupa e ajudou o louro a fazer o mesmo, se Naruto queria mais, ele iria dar.

Sasuke abocanhou a ereção de Naruto, deslizando sua língua pela glande do louro, torturando-o e instigando a movimentar os quadris enquanto suas mãos deslizavam entre as coxas entreabertas dele, que em meio ao êxtase de prazer agarrava as madeixas negras movimentando seu quadril nem notando que Sasuke abusava de suas nádegas.

O moreno penetrava-o com um dedo, vendo que Naruto não reclamou, ele acrescentou mais um e de sorte acabou encontrando a próstata do louro quase o fazendo vir em sua boca.

- Oh! Foda-se! – Naruto gritou para Sasuke sem ter que pedir duas vezes.

O Uchiha parou de chupá-lo e abriu mais as pernas do louro que tremia levemente. Esfregou seu pênis na entrada torturando Naruto que rebolava o quadril ansioso.

- Vamos Sasuke, não me deixe esperando mais... Pare com as brincadeiras Teme... – Sasuke atendeu seu pedido e meteu de uma vez em Naruto, o penetrado profundamente de forma selvagem.

Naruto prendeu suas pernas em volta de Sasuke o obrigando a ir sempre fundo, ele queria tudo que o moreno poderia lhe dar.

As estocadas eram tão fortes que o Uchiha duvidava que Naruto saísse sem algumas marcas rochas em seu quadril. Cada vez mais rápido ambos chegavam ao frenesi, gemendo e gritando com os corpos pingando suor. Naruto já não sabia dizer o que era ele ou Sasuke, já não sabia distinguir seus corpos, era como se fossem um.

O moreno sentia algo retrair na boca de seu estômago fazendo-o perder o controle de sua força, seus músculos se contraiam e então ele sentiu. Chegou ao seu ápice tão intensamente que levou o louro consigo.

* * *

- Né Kakashi sensei... Será que os dois estão bem? – perguntou Sakura caminhando atrás de seu sensei o seguindo até o quarto de Naruto.

Era manhã, e ambos estavam curiosos para saber se Naruto continuava chateado por causa de Sasuke. Então os dois resolveram pagar uma visita para o ninja louro.

- Ah tenho certeza que sim. – disse Kakashi abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou ela ainda no corredor.

- Venha e veja com seus próprios olhos. – disse ele fazendo sinal para Sakura chegar até a porta.

Ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca abafando o som de surpresa pelo que ela estava vendo.

Naruto estava nu enroscado em um cobertor até a altura do pescoço e Sasuke estava deitado ao lado dele, abraçando-o pela cintura e vestindo apenas uma calça. Ambos dormindo profundamente.

- Né kakashi-sensei? – disse ela sorrindo.

- O que é? – perguntou ele com medo do sorriso travesso dela.

- Os dois são tão kawaii! – disse ela dando saltinhos enquanto fechava a porta voltando a dar privacidade para o casal.

- Ah? – com certeza, Kakashi não compreendia a juventude daquela geração e suspirou cansado puxando o seu livrinho para voltar a sua leitura preferida. – Estou ficando velho...

**Fim?**

_Não era uma manhã como outra, ele sentia isso em suas veias, uma sensação peculiar que só havia provado uma vez para sua amargura._

_Entrar e sair..._

_Naquela manhã onde o sol não nasceu..._

_Nada mais que o instinto fazia seus sentidos gritarem enquanto sua mão estava sobre a maçaneta do quarto de Naruto._

_Entrar e sair..._

_O dobe tinha recebido alta, então ele fora o buscar e agora estava ali, parado em frente a porta de seu quarto sentindo o seu coração querendo escapar-lhe pela boca._

_Entrar e sair..._

_Déjà vu existia?_

_Era a mesma situação, a mesma sensação de que iria perder algo importante..._

_Sua respiração estava acelerada fazendo-o ofegar._

_Fechando os olhos, ele deslizou suas mãos suadas pela maçaneta obrigando a virar._

_Entrar e sair..._

_Ao abrir os olhos, não foi uma surpresa no entanto... Mas a dor o atingiu..._

_Manchas de sangue salpicavam as paredes do quarto, as cortinas haviam sido arrancadas, a roupa de cama tinha sido jogada pelo chão..._

_Ele havia o perdido novamente..._

_- Naruto..._

* * *

**Então? Gostaram?**

**Acho que estão confusos né?**

**Essa fanfiction não saiu da forma que eu queria, no início eu queria algo mais cientifico, mas devido o pouco tempo que me restou, eu não pude dedicar tanto quanto eu queria, desculpe ç.ç**

**Mas eu consegui contar a história que eu tinha planejado! xD**

**Eu criei um post no meu blog para ajudar a todos a entender o significado por trás do finalzinho que não é final!**

**http: / / iarachan. blogspot. com / 2011 / 07 / ul. html (retire os espaços)**

**Espero a participação de todos! Vamos discutir sobre o assunto!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
